Ahseem's robe with throat closure
First Choice You are ordering a custom robe with throat closure. 1. attractive (50) 2. bead-trimmed (70) 3. beaded (70) 4. bejeweled (900) 5. beribboned (80) 6. billowing (50) 7. billowy (50) 8. classic (50) 9. courtly (60) 10. crisp (50) 11. dignified (50) 12. dramatic (50) 13. draping (50) 14. dressy (70) 15. elegant (50) 16. embroidered (75) 17. enruned (80) 18. exquisite (70) 19. fine (70) 20. finely embroidered (80) 21. finely sewn (70) 22. fitted (50) 23. flowing (50) 24. form-fitting (50) 25. fur-trimmed (100) 26. gilt-edged (90) 27. gilt-trimmed (90) 28. graceful (50) 29. handsome (50) 30. heavy (60) 31. impeccable (50) 32. impressive (50) 33. iridescent (90) 34. jet-studded (820) 35. lace-trimmed (75) 36. leather-trimmed (50) 37. lined (50) 38. loose-fitting (50) 39. luxurious (60) 40. magnificent (60) 41. mystical (10) 42. opalescent (90) 43. opulent (60) 44. pearl-trimmed (900) 45. pleated (60) 46. ravishing (50) 47. refined (50) 48. regal (50) 49. rich (60) 50. satin-lined (1100) 51. satin-trimmed (110) 52. sigil-trimmed (90) 53. silk-lined (750) 54. silk-trimmed (75) 55. simple (10) 56. sinister-looking (120) 57. sleek (50) 58. snug (50) 59. soft (50) 60. splendid (50) 61. stately (50) 62. strange-looking (80) 63. striking (50) 64. sumptuous (60) 65. sweeping (50) 66. tailored (50) 67. tasteful (50) 68. tightly stitched (50) 69. velvet-trimmed (70) 70. voluminous (50) 71. well-crafted (50) 72. well-made (50) Your choice? (1 - 72) Second Choice Attractive? Yes, that sounds like it will work out fine. 1. aubergine (5) 2. pale blue (5) 3. ice blue (5) 4. baby-blue (5) 5. green-blue (5) 6. cornflower blue (5) 7. midnight blue (8) 8. deep blue (8) 9. peacock blue (6) 10. powder blue (5) 11. watchet (5) 12. sea blue (5) 13. sky blue (5) 14. slate-blue (7) 15. teal (5) 16. turquoise (5) 17. ultramarine (5) 18. azure (5) 19. aquamarine (5) 20. cerulean (5) 21. cobalt (5) 22. cyan (5) 23. indigo (8) 24. blue (5) 25. pale green (5) 26. dark green (5) 27. mint green (5) 28. forest green (7) 29. blue-green (5) 30. grass green (5) 31. hunter green (8) 32. jade green (5) 33. leaf green (5) 34. moss green (5) 35. sage green (5) 36. avocado (5) 37. celadon (5) 38. chartreuse (5) 39. emerald green (5) 40. olive (5) 41. green (5) 42. red (5) 43. brick red (6) 44. cherry-red (5) 45. ruby red (5) 46. blood red (7) 47. carmine (5) 48. cerise (5) 49. crimson (7) 50. maroon (8) 51. sanguine (5) 52. vermillion (5) 53. garnet (7) 54. scarlet (5) 55. currant (7) 56. violet (5) 57. murrey (7) 58. heliotrope (7) 59. lavender (5) 60. lilac (5) 61. amethyst (5) 62. thistle (5) 63. mauve (5) 64. royal purple (7) 65. eggplant (8) 66. wine-colored (8) 67. plum (5) 68. burgundy (7) 69. raspberry (7) 70. hyacinth (5) 71. orchid (7) 72. pink (5) 73. pale pink (5) 74. salmon (5) 75. apricot (5) 76. rose (5) 77. dusty rose (5) 78. fuchsia (5) 79. siskin (5) 80. yellow (5) 81. pale yellow (5) 82. canary yellow (5) 83. mustard (5) 84. pale gold (5) 85. dark gold (7) 86. gold (6) 87. golden (6) 88. amber (5) 89. ginger (5) 90. ochre (6) 91. saffron (5) 92. tangerine (5) 93. orange (5) 94. brown (7) 95. light brown (5) 96. dark brown (9) 97. golden brown (5) 98. chocolate brown (8) 99. taupe (5) 100. tan (5) 101. sepia (6) 102. puce (5) 103. khaki (5) 104. russet (5) 105. mocha (5) 106. hazel (5) 107. henna (5) 108. bronze (5) 109. chestnut (7) 110. walnut (8) 111. cocoa (8) 112. mahogany (8) 113. caramel (5) 114. snow-white (5) 115. white (5) 116. off-white (5) 117. ivory (5) 118. cream (5) 119. eggshell (5) 120. ecru (5) 121. almond (5) 122. wheat (5) 123. champagne (5) 124. putty (5) 125. beige (5) 126. buff (5) 127. gray (5) 128. dove gray (5) 129. ash gray (5) 130. light gray (5) 131. dark gray (7) 132. smoke gray (8) 133. slate-gray (8) 134. charcoal (8) 135. pewter (5) 136. slate (7) 137. silver (6) 138. silvery (6) 139. black (8) 140. inky-black (9) 141. dull black (9) 142. jet black (9) 143. slate-black (8) 144. onyx (9) 145. sable (7) 146. pitch black (7) 147. ebony (9) Your choice? (1 - 147) Third Choice Aubergine? I see, it will be as you wish. 1. felt (48) 2. canvas (60) 3. kersey (72) 4. frieze (84) 5. wool (84) 6. cotton (96) 7. gauze (96) 8. fleece (120) 9. linen (120) 10. melton (132) 11. flannel (156) 12. serge (180) 13. chambray (216) 14. loden (240) 15. batiste (276) 16. cambric (300) 17. muslin (300) 18. nainsook (300) 19. messaline (312) 20. brocatelle (336) 21. saxony (600) 22. mohair (660) 23. damask (840) 24. velvet (840) 25. silk (864) 26. crepe (900) 27. brocade (1020) 28. ninon (1020) 29. duvetyn (1200) 30. foulard (1200) 31. sateen (1200) 32. satin (1320) 33. spunsilk (1380) 34. baldachin (1500) 35. cashmere (1800) 36. samite (1800) 37. skinovaen (2100) Your choice? (1 - 37) Fourth Choice Felt? I see, it will be as you wish. 1. hook and eye (5) 2. cord (10) 3. belted (20) 4. knotwork (20) 5. sash (25) 6. mantle (65) Your choice? (1 - 6) Fifth Choice Hook and eye? I see, it will be as you wish. 1. fitted sleeves (5) 2. full flowing sleeves (10) 3. cuffed sleeves (10) Your choice? (1 - 3) Sixth Choice Fitted sleeves? Your robe will be perfect with that choice. 1. high collar (5) 2. low collar (5) 3. deep cowl-like hood (10) Your choice? (1 - 3